Bigger Than Love
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Depois de cinco anos longe de sua família e de sua casa, Emma finalmente retorna e as coisas aos poucos vão voltando ao normal na medida do possível e do impossível! [Swan Queen]
1. unWELL

**Disclaimer: **_Fanfiction AU Swan Queen. Pode conter cenas slash + 18, se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor, nem leia..._

_O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Fanfiction sem fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. __Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_Os créditos da capa pertencem a mim._

**N.A.:** _Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que: essa fic é a continuação de "Amy" de modo que: se você ainda não leu "Amy" não vai entender, não vai entender mesmo..._

_Para que os acompanharam devo dizer que esse capitulo segue em paralelo com o capitulo 21 (Ela) de "Amy", ou seja, nem tudo o que aconteceu nos capítulos finais aconteceram nessa._

_Ah! Tem mais... aqui não temos mais o POV da Regina, agora quem narra é a Emma (!). Eu decidir narrar pelo POV da Emma, pois achei que ficaria melhor e acredito que alguns de vcs poderiam querer ver quais eram os sentimentos/pensamentos dela em relação aos eventos que aconteceram. _

_De qualquer forma, essa decisão foi difícil e trouxe uma serie de inseguranças. Então eu fui pedir ajuda (pois sou dessas) e quero agradecer do fundo do coração a Vanessa por ter lido esses capítulos iniciais (e vai ler os próximos, creio eu u.u) e ter me ajudado (e me incentivado muuuuuuuuuuuito) a me situar nessa "volta" e nessa nova abordagem da historia, agora pelos olhos da Emma... Muito (muito) obrigada!_

_Muito obrigada também a todos que acompanharam "Amy", sem vocês (e vocês sabem quem são vocês) essa historia jamais teria sido contada e agora **re**contada ;)_

_Obrigada!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - unWELL**

Eu não sei dizer o que mais me incomoda na sala do Dr. Hooper. Acho que é o silencio ou talvez seja o fato de que aqui eu sou obrigada a me abrir de alguma forma. Eu sempre odiei nossas sessões, sempre odiei as conversas e sempre odiei o fato de que quando eu me despedia dele e voltava para minha solitária casa, eu acabava dando razão a ele...

Eu sabia que eu não estava bem, sabia que eu me encontrava nesse lugar escuro; completamente perdida e muitas vezes eu pensei que não haveria uma saída. Ele dizia entender e de fato ele dizia algumas coisas que fazia com que eu acreditasse nele. Mas no final das contas só eu sabia o tamanho do meu sofrimento...

Então do que adiantavam as sessões? Ou as conversas? Ou os antidepressivos? Se só eu sabia o tamanho da minha dor, então talvez apenas _eu mesma_ soubesse como dar um fim a ela.

Era assim que eu pensava todos os dias ao acordar, que havia apenas uma forma de acabar com esse sofrimento. E todos os dias eu tentava lutar contra esses pensamentos... Houve dias bons em que eu conseguia vencer meu sofrimento e outros dias ruins em que eu não acreditava que fosse capaz de chegar ao fim do dia.

O dia em que eu pedi a Regina para me ajudar a dar um fim a minha dor, foi um dia ruim e eu realmente pensava que essa era a única saída. Mas eu estava tão errada. E eu agradeço a Deus por ter me dado uma saída, por ter me tirado desse lugar tão escuro...

Acho que eu não estaria nesse consultório se não fosse por essa ajuda. Se não fosse por Amy. Se não fosse por sua _"Operação Sentir", _se não fosse por toda a luz e todo o amor que ela carrega dentro de si.

Como poderia sequer passar pela minha cabeça, que a única saída para o meu sofrimento era deixar esse mundo?

Eu estou melhor _agora_. Eu _acho _que estou melhor agora. Eu _vou_ ficar melhor _algum dia._

Talvez não hoje.

Talvez não amanhã...

Ou talvez eu não fique melhor nunca.

Eu só tenho que aguentar firme mais um dia e então aguentar o dia seguinte. e o dia que vier depois desse.

Mas eu tenho que admitir que tudo está bem mais fácil agora. Não graças aos remédios ou graças às sessões com o Dr. Hopper, mesmo porque eu não frequento esse consultório há meses. Tudo está mais fácil agora, porque eu permiti que as coisas se ajeitassem. E tudo começou com essa ideia de aumentar nossa família.

Tudo começou graças a _ela._ Tudo graças a suas mãozinhas milagrosas. Tudo começou com um _toque_...

Eu acredito que também posso dizer que tudo começou com um toque de celular... Eu lembro exatamente daquele dia. Estávamos na Califórnia. Henry e eu. Enquanto ele estava em uma excursão chata pelo campus, eu resolvi me sentar e acho que estava jogando algum joguinho bobo no meu celular quando ele tocou. Era o médico de Regina, por um minuto meu coração parou, mas enquanto ele foi se explicando, eu então me acalmei.

Ele me contou sobre os exames de Regina, me contou sobre o fato dela poder engravidar. Receber essa noticia foi uma surpresa e não lembro bem o que eu senti na hora. Mas lembro de que eu fiquei alguns segundos em silencio. Tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, tentando entender o que isso significava. Tentando entender o que isso mudava.

Isso mudava tudo.

Regina poder engravidar mudava tudo.

Eu só não tinha ideia do quanto...

"É uma surpresa te ver, Emma." Dr. Hooper começa a falar e isso me tira de meus pensamentos.

"Por quê? Nós nos vemos sempre..." Eu respondo, tentando parecer engraçada, embora eu soubesse bem sobre o que ele estava se referindo. Mas ao invés de me responder ele apenas sorriu. Era o sorriso que ele sempre me direcionava quando queria que eu continuasse a falar, era irritante, era muito irritante. Mas ao invés de me focar na parte que me irrita, eu então respiro fundo e começo a falar. "Eu vim até aqui porque acho que você e eu nunca tivemos uma conversa de _encerramento_..." eu digo e ele parece bem confuso com a minha frase.

"Conversa de encerramento?" ele pergunta.

"É. Como um término de namoro, talvez." Eu continuo e dessa vez ao invés do sorriso, eu ganho então uma risada e ele ajeita os óculos no rosto. Em todas nossas sessões ele carregava um caderninho com ele, dessa vez não era diferente. Mas para minha surpresa, ao ouvir minha frase, ele coloca então o caderninho na mesinha ao lado e se ajeita em sua poltrona.

"Bem, então vamos ao termino." Ele diz, descansando confortavelmente suas mãos sobre os braços da poltrona.

"Dr. Hooper." Eu começo a dizer. "Não é você. Sou eu." Continuo e novamente ele ri. "Eu acho que eu estou melhor... Quer dizer, eu acho que eu estou ficando melhor. Talvez eu tenha achado uma cura." Concluo e ele me olha por trás de seus óculos de graus e seu olhar é cheio de curiosidade.

"Uma cura para o que exatamente?" Ele pergunta e eu olho ao redor, em uma tentativa de dar tempo a minha mente para organizar meus pensamentos.

Olho para sua estante abarrotada de livros, o piano velho em um dos cantos do escritório e para os quadros antigos e sem nexo pendurados nas paredes. Nada ali faz sentido, de modo que eu demoro a organizar tudo o que gira em meus pensamentos.

"Para minha dor, eu acho." Eu respondo finalmente. "Para o meu sofrimento." Continuo e olho para ele novamente, não há mais curiosidade em seu olhar, há outra coisa agora.

"E o que mais?" ele pergunta.

"Para a minha depressão?" eu respondo, mas não é bem uma resposta. Ele fica em silencio depois que eu respondo e o silencio dele me irrita mais do que as palavras, pois o silencio significava que era minha vez de falar. "Talvez demore um tempo..." eu continuo. "Pra fazer efeito... Mas, bem, é melhor do que os seus remédios e as suas sessões." Eu concluo e agora ele ri.

"Então, na verdade o problema sou eu e não você?" ele pergunta, me fazendo rir dessa vez.

"Vamos concordar que nós dois fomos responsáveis pelo fim dessa relação." Eu respondo e ele confirma com a cabeça e então pergunta onde eu achei essa cura. Eu dou de ombros e me encolho um pouco no sofá que me encontro. "Na minha própria casa." Eu continuo e ele sorri satisfeito. "Eu voltei pra casa." Concluo e sorriso aumenta em seu rosto.

"Não preciso nem dizer que eu fico muito feliz em saber disso, preciso?" ele pergunta, enquanto eu sorrio para o homem sentado há poucos metros de mim. "Eu me lembro do primeiro dia que você veio até mim. Você lembra?" Ele continua e eu suspiro e olho para minhas próprias mãos e para aliança que eu carrego em um dos meus dedos. Foi Regina que me convenceu de vê-lo, mas eu estava muito relutante de que suas sessões teriam algum efeito na minha tristeza.

"É logico que eu lembro." Eu respondo a ele, então ele me pergunta se eu me lembrava da resposta que eu havia dado quando ele me perguntou como eu estava me sentindo aquele dia. Eu lembrava, lembrava com exatidão daquele dia. De cada detalhe daquele dia, de cada frase dita e não dita. "Eu respondi que estava me sentindo vazia." Eu continuei.

"Você ainda se sente vazia?" Ele pergunta e eu nego com cabeça. "O que mudou? O que te preencheu, Emma?" Ele continua e isso me rouba um sorriso, porque me faz voltar algumas horas no tempo...

Me faz voltar àquela manha que eu voltei de Boston, me faz voltar até aquela manha no _Granny's _com Regina sentada no outro lado da mesa. Nós conversamos aquela manha sobre as clinicas de fertilização que eu havia visitado e entre uma coisa e outra, eis que ela toca no assunto: _voltar pra casa. _

Eu sempre quis voltar para a casa, mas eu sentia que a casa que um dia eu chamei de minha já não mais me pertencia. Mas aquela viagem a Boston me mudou, o mundo lá fora de certa forma me deu um choque de realidade. Eu já não tinha mais medo do amanha. Não enquanto eu estivesse aqui, do outro lado da linha, aqui onde minha _fortaleza _se encontra.

Regina foi toda minha força nesses últimos anos e mesmo distante uma da outra, eu ainda podia sentir o quanto ela me fortalecia, o quanto ela me dava forças pra continuar. Aceitar o seu pedido de voltar para casa era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, eu estava insegura sim em aceitar, mas não havia nenhuma insegurança nela. Não havia nenhum medo. _Nunca_ havia nenhum medo. Acho que os medos ficaram do meu lado da relação, ficaram todos comigo.

"Acho que o que me preencheu foi o que sempre esteve dentro de mim." eu continuo a dizer e ele confirma com a cabeça, querendo deixar claro que entendia o que eu queria dizer. "Não vou negar que ainda dói... Mas não dói tanto quanto antes. Não dói mais do que a solidão que eu enfrentei ao longo desses anos, sozinha naquele apartamento que eu nem sei bem o porquê aluguei." Eu continuo. "Talvez uma parte de mim realmente acreditasse que o melhor remédio era me isolar." Eu concluo.

"E você estava errada?" ele pergunta, embora soubesse bem a resposta.

"Sim. Ainda bem que estava." Eu respondo.

"Como você se sentiu quando voltou?" Ele perguntou e não foi difícil trazer esses sentimentos de volta, pois tudo aconteceu ontem. De modo que as minhas memorias ainda estão bem frescas.

Eu estava nervosa, eu estava nervosa desde o momento que eu entrei no carro dela e ainda estava nervosa quando desci e caminhei pela entrada da casa. Mas então eu a vi ali do meu lado e de repente todos os medos que eu carregava em mim, simplesmente sumiram.

"Foi maravilhoso." Eu respondi, lembrando então da surpresa com os balões e do café da manha que tomamos com nossos filhos e ignorando toda a parte do medo. Pois de fato foi sim um dia incrível, mesmo ainda não podendo segurar minha filha nos braços, ainda assim o dia foi magico. Ainda assim eu consegui senti-la próxima a mim. Acredito que a _"Operação Sentir"_ seja algo que Amy saiba fazer melhor do que ninguém e mesmo agora, comigo aqui e ela lá em casa, de certo modo é como se eu a sentisse aqui comigo.

"E Amy? Como ela reagiu com você na casa?" Ele pergunta e eu encolho meus ombros por alguns instantes e penso no que vou responder. Não posso responder por ela, não sei ao certo como ela se sente comigo na casa. Então eu dou de ombros e digo apenas que não sei responder. "Acha que ela está feliz?" Ele insiste.

"Eu acho que Amy **_é _**feliz." Eu respondo.

"Acredito que ela seja de fato... Assim como eu acredito que a sua presença a torne mais feliz, não concorda?" ele pergunta e eu encosto-me ao sofá e lembro-me do seu rostinho antes de eu sair de casa. A última vez que eu a vi foi quando ela entrou sem querer na cozinha e sua aproximação - como sempre - trouxe efeitos colaterais para mim.

Eu odiava me sentir assim ao lado dela, mas sinceramente a dor que sua aproximação me causava, não chegava nem perto da dor que eu sentia de não tê-la em meus braços.

"Lembra quando você me perguntou sobre a dor que eu sentia quando ela chegava perto de mim?" Eu perguntei a ele, ignorando sua ultima pergunta, ele confirmou com a cabeça e então eu continuei. "Eu te respondi que eu sentia como se meus sentidos fossem embora, como se meu coração fosse esmagado dentro do meu peito e meus pulmões arrancados de mim. Que era como perder o chão debaixo dos meus pés, como perder o ar. Como morrer..." eu continuo e faço uma pequena pausa, enquanto olho para o Dr.; que apenas me observa em silencio. "Ainda assim, quando a dor vai embora, fica essa dor maior. E diferente da dor que eu sinto quando ela está perto, essa dor não vai embora... Ela só aumenta. Mas não mais..." Eu concluo.

"Não dói mais?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, ainda dói sim... Mas não mais aumenta." Eu respondo, ele me olhou por de trás de seus óculos, como se tentasse me entender. "Eu apenas aceitei que eu teria que conviver com esse pequeno vazio que a ausência da minha filha me causa. Assumir isso de alguma forma me acalma, eu acho. Eu quero ter esperança de segura-la em meus braços, eu quero muito ter essa esperança... Mas parece algo muito distante de mim." Concluo e faço uma pequena pausa.

"Emma, quando seus pais te colocaram naquele armário, eles sabiam que teriam que esperar 28 anos para te ver novamente." ele diz e eu franzi o cenho e balancei a cabeça em confusão.

"Eu sei bem disso." Eu respondo. "Mas o que isso tem a ver?"

"Bem, eles tinham esperança de encontrar você novamente e foi essa esperança que te trouxe de volta para eles." Ele responde. "Por que você não mantem um pouco dessa esperança em você?" ele continua.

"Por que eu não sou meus pais?" eu respondo, sentindo minhas palavras carregadas de amargura. "E porque não foi esperança nenhuma que me trouxe até aqui... foi sei lá... o acaso." Eu completo.

"O acaso?" ele pergunta de volta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "O acaso ou Henry?" ele continua e eu me calo, pois novamente eu sou obrigada a dar razão a esse homem. "Sabe o que eu acho, Emma?" ele começou a falar novamente. "Que Henry de certo modo foi a esperança que vocês duas precisavam... Você e Regina. E Amy foi e continua sendo todo o amor que vocês precisam."

"Por que diabos você tem que ser tão esperto?" Eu pergunto irritada.

"Bem, eu sou sua consciência, não sou?" Ele responde em uma risada.

"Você é uma consciência bem chata e eu acho que nossas conversas terminam por aqui." Eu respondo.

"Você vai ficar bem?" ele pergunta, enquanto eu me levanto, ele também se levanta e sorri quando eu respondo que vou sim.

"Eu vou tentar adicionar um pouco de esperança as minhas doses de amor diário." Eu respondo a ele, enquanto caminhamos em direção à porta.

"Tenho certeza que conseguirá." Ele responde, enquanto segura a porta para que eu saia.

"Ah..." Eu digo, me virando para ele uma ultima vez. "Nós podemos continuar amigos?" eu continuo, roubando uma risada do homem e me permitindo rir também.

"Claro que podemos." Ele responde e se despede de mim. Eu desço então as escadas do prédio e caminho em direção à rua, enquanto vou pensando nas coisas que ele me disse e no quanto ele está certo.

Apesar de ser bem irritante dar razão a ele, eu não posso perder as esperanças de ter Amy novamente em meus braços. Não posso fazer isso, pois eu sei o quanto ela também espera pelo nosso _re_encontro.

E enquanto eu caminho pela rua, em direção ao meu carro que está estacionado do outro lado, eu me pego pensando que se Henry é a nossa esperança e Amy todo o nosso amor, o que o nosso próximo bebê representa?

O que é maior que o amor?

* * *

**N.A.: **_Deixo para vocês essa pergunta no ar, não se sinta mal se não souber responder... Acredito que nem minha resposta esteja certa, acredito que nem Emma saiba... Mas acredito que de fato ela saberá uma vez que segurar esse futuro bebê nos braços..._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e espero que acompanhem ^^_


	2. Thousands

**N.A.: **_Olá! _

_Os agradecimentos do capitulo anterior ainda vale para esse e também vale para o próximo e assim vai :p_

_Boa leitura. _

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Thousands **

Minhas tardes na delegacia sempre se resumiam a tedio, não havia muito que fazer, então eu me pegava fazendo o que mais gostava que era basicamente: rever os vídeos de Amy quando era bebê.

Regina tinha registrado todos os momentos importantes da nossa menina, de modo que eu tenho uma vida inteira gravada em _DVDs,_ são tantos vídeos que eu acredito que deva ter perdido alguns.

Meu favorito é o que ela aprende a andar, amo cada segundo desse vídeo. Amo ouvir a voz boba da Regina na gravação, de ouvi-la fazendo festa para nossa pequena. E sempre morro de rir quando ela se perde na gravação e perde o foco da imagem. De modo que em algumas partes a imagem é toda tremida ou ela está filmando o chão, a parede, qualquer parte da casa, menos Amy.

Ainda assim é meu vídeo favorito. No vídeo eu posso ver Amy apoiada no sofá, ela tem um de seus dedinhos na boca e eu escuto Regina chamar por ela. A menininha olha para a câmera e solta uma risada, enquanto Regina a chama de _"Meu bebê."_ Ela então se desencosta do sofá e fica completamente solta, a liberdade de ter as duas mãozinhas livres a faz rir, ela se balança tentando se equilibrar e então ela cai no chão.

Regina aplaude e faz festa para ela, de modo que a menina acha tudo graça e então se levanta novamente. Ela fica alguns segundos com as duas mãozinhas no sofá e então olha para Regina, que segura alguma coisa para chamar sua atenção. Ela estica os bracinhos para alcançar o objeto, mas Regina diz a ela que se ela quiser, ela vai ter que andar e buscar.

Ela parece tão frustrada ao ouvir isso, faz um biquinho em resposta e então simplesmente se solta novamente do sofá. Ela levanta os dois bracinhos gordos para o alto e então dá um passo cambaleante para frente e eu ouço Regina gritar na gravação, isso me rouba uma risada... Sempre me rouba risada.

E rouba de Amy também que então dá um passinho hesitante para frente. Quando enfim consegue dar quatro passinhos, ela então cai para frente, apoiando as mãozinhas no chão e continua a caminhar em direção a Regina, agora engatinhando.

O vídeo é cortado e quando a imagem volta, Amy está novamente em pé. Regina a chama pelo nome e a menina ri e começa andar novamente, dessa vez sem hesitar e dessa vez mais rápido. A imagem fica tremida por alguns segundos, mas então ela volta o foco e eu posso ver Amy caminhando. Com seus bracinhos gordos para o alto e fazendo bolinha da baba com a boca a cada passo que dá.

Às vezes ela para e então bate palmas e parece se distrair com as próprias mãozinhas e então quando lembra o que está acontecendo ela continua a andar. Até que em algum momento ela se cansa e se joga no chão, Regina coloca a câmera apoiada sobre alguma coisa e vai até Amy, sentando-se no chão junto à menina.

Ela a pega nos braços e a menina toca em seu rosto com sua mãozinha gorda, isso me emociona. Isso _sempre_ me emociona. Então as lagrimas descem pelo meu rosto e eu nem me dou o trabalho de seca-las.

O vídeo acaba com Amy adormecendo nos braços de Regina, com suas mãozinhas ao redor do rosto da minha mulher. Regina a beija em seu rostinho e a encosta em seu corpo, a pequena apenas coloca seu dedo na boca. Posso ouvir de longe a musica que Regina canta pra ela, enquanto a menina vai adormecendo aos poucos.

"Você está bem?" A voz do meu pai me faz pausar o vídeo e eu tiro os olhos do notebook e olho para ele.

"Estou sim." Eu respondo, enxugando minhas lagrimas do rosto. "Estava só revendo esses vídeos da Amy." Eu continuo, ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo demorado em meus cabelos. Enquanto fecha a tela do notebook e senta-se na cadeira à frente a minha mesa.

"Bem, que tal uma pausa para um lanche?" Ele me pergunta e eu olho para a embalagem do _Granny's_ que ele carrega e para os copos descartáveis de café.

"Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso." Eu respondo e pego o copo que ele me direciona e tiro logo em seguida o pequeno sanduiche da sacola de papel.

"E então como estão as coisas?" ele começa a puxar assunto. Desde que eu me mudei para o meu apartamento e saí da casa deles, meu pai começou essa rotina dele de me visitar todos os dias. Ele sempre traz um lanche e sempre quer saber como eu estou.

É engraçado, mas ao mesmo tempo meio triste, porque ele começou esse ritual porque sabia o quanto eu estava frágil e ele não queria deixar tão obvio o quando ele sabia que eu era fraca. Então ele arranjava uma desculpa para me visitar e era sempre um "lanche"...

Eu gosto de tê-lo por perto, gosto da sensação de me sentir protegida quando ele está comigo. Fora que nossas conversas sempre tiram meus pensamentos ruins de mim, nem que seja por algumas horas. Hoje não é diferente, hoje nossas risadas, nossas conversas aleatórias me tiram completamente do foco dos meus pensamentos: _Regina e Rapunzel. _

Quando enfim ele dá uma pausa e pega então as sacolas de papel e os copos descartáveis – agora vazios – e as leva para o lixo, meus pensamentos então voltam para mim e eu me encosto por um momento em minha cadeira, enquanto levo uma de minhas mãos a testa, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Algum problema?" Meu pai pergunta, assim que volta e senta-se novamente na cadeira.

"Nada grave. É só esse lance com a nossa babá." Eu respondo e ele arqueia a sobrancelha.

"Não é uma daquelas suas crises de ciúmes, é?" Ele me pergunta, me fazendo revirar os olhos em resposta.

"Não... Não é uma das minhas crises de ciúmes!" eu respondo tentando soar irritada, mas ele apenas ri da minha reação. "Nós achamos que ela está mentindo ou algo do tipo." Eu continuo. "Regina está lá com ela agora."

"Tenho certeza que seja lá qual for o problema Regina vai conseguir resolver." Ele me responde.

"Eu sei que vai." Respondo de volta.

"E você também conseguiria se fosse preciso." Ele continua, eu sei o que ele está tentando fazer. Ele está tentando me colocar pra cima ou algo do tipo. Eu não respondo nada apenas sorrio e então ele continua a falar. "Como está Amy?"

"Ela está bem... Nós tivemos esse incidente hoje pela manha, mas acredito que ela ficará ficar bem. Ela é uma garotinha forte."

"Bem, ela puxou a mãe dela, não é mesmo?"

"É, acredito que sim. Regina definitivamente é uma das pessoas mais forte que eu conheço." Eu respondo e então ele se inclina para frente, antes de me responder.

"Eu estava me referindo a você, Emma." Ele responde e eu dou um sorriso fraco pra ele. "Sabe o quanto você é forte, não é mesmo?" ele insiste, eu apenas dou de ombros.

"Talvez lá no fundo eu seja de fato." Respondo pra ele e recebo de volta um: _"Não precisa ir tão fundo, Emma."_

"Sabe..." ele começa a dizer, mudando de assunto e se encostando novamente a cadeira. "Sua mãe me contou algo interessante essa manha."

"O que?" Eu pergunto, franzindo o cenho em confusão.

"Sobre Regina poder engravidar..." Ele responde e faz uma pequena pausa e me olha com o olhar um pouco assustado. "Era segredo?!" ele pergunta em um tom preocupado. "Porque se era um segredo foi uma ideia bem estupida contar pra sua mãe." Ele conclui e eu não controlo minha própria risada.

"Não, não é segredo..." eu respondo, ainda rindo. "O que acha da ideia?" eu continuo e olho para o rosto dele, surge um sorriso enorme no canto dos seus lábios.

"Você sabe que eu sempre quis ter uma família grande." Ele responde e agora um sorriso surge em meus lábios.

"Bem, então espero que você ainda tenha pique pra aguentar mais uma netinha..." eu digo a ele.

"Ou um netinho!" ele responde.

"É, ou um netinho..." eu repito e me perco alguns segundos no sorriso que ele tem em seu rosto...

Eu digo pouco o quanto eu o acho incrível. Eu não poderia ter melhores pais, melhores tutores, mesmo com os 28 anos de distancias entre nós, ainda assim eles são os melhores pais que eu poderia ter tido.

Embora eu olhe para nós dois juntos e a pouca – ou quase nenhuma – diferença de idade torna muito estranho chama-lo de _"pai"..._ Ainda assim eu faço isso, sei o quanto significa pra ele ser chamado assim.

Afinal de contas é o que ele é, ele é _meu_ pai. Ele é esse homem incrível que cuidou de mim durante esses anos que eu mais precisei de alguém. Ele foi esse homem incrível que ficou do meu lado em todos os momentos e que jamais permitiu que eu me sentisse fora de mim mesma...

Todas as vezes que estamos aqui juntos na delegacia, eu me lembro do dia em que ele descobriu sobre Regina e eu. Ele nós pegou juntas no escritório dela. Eu lembro que naquele dia nós duas ouvimos a porta do escritório bater e quebramos então o beijo e quando eu saí do escritório e o vi lá parado, sem reação.

Eu tentei me explicar ali mesmo, mas ele disse que não. Que não queria conversar comigo ali e então nós seguimos até a delegacia e caminhamos em silencio. Ele andava o tempo todo a minha frente, enquanto eu dava passos curtos, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu não sabia o que diria a ele ou como diria e na medida em que nós dois andávamos, eu sentia essa confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim.

Tudo o que passava na minha cabeça era medo, medo da reação dele, medo da forma que tudo poderia mudar quando ele soubesse de tudo. Medo dele nunca me aceitar ou de nunca aceitar nós duas.

A única coisa que eu não tinha medo era dos meus sentimentos em relação à Regina. Tudo o que eu sentia por ela já não era mais duvidas ou receios, tudo o que eu sentia era amor, de modo que não tinha espaço para mais nada.

Eu só não sabia como diria isso a ele, como explicaria a ele que eu estava apaixonada por uma mulher. E que essa mulher era a mesma mulher que tentou destruir a felicidade dele e da minha mãe. Nós entramos na delegacia e ele sentou-se sobre a mesma mesa que está a minha frente agora. Lembro que ele colocou suas mãos sobre ela e me encarou em silencio.

Eu pude senti meu estomago embrulhando e minhas lagrimas desceram fácil pelo meu rosto, eu o encarei em silencio também e me aproximei lentamente dele, até que a distancia entre nós dois fosse mínima.

"Pai... O que você viu lá... foi-" Eu disse, tentando me explicar, mas ele me cortou.

"Eu sei o que é um beijo, Emma." Ele respondeu e eu mordi meus lábios em nervosismo e abaixei o olhar por alguns instantes. Acho que eu senti vergonha, não sei exatamente do que e não consegui dizer mais nada. Ele tocou gentilmente em meu queixo e levantou meu rosto. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ele sorriu. "Vocês se gostam?" ele perguntou e tudo o que eu respondi foi que eu a _amava_, que a amava mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo e ele então me puxou para seus braços e me beijou nos cabelos.

Eu me perdi naquele abraço, me perdi nas palavras que não precisaram ser ditas. Quando finalmente ele quebrou o abraço, ele me olhou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso tão sincero e tão cheio de compaixão, que apenas fez com que eu chorasse mais. Ele então secou minhas lagrimas, com a ponta dos polegares e me deu um beijo demorado na testa.

"Eu sempre soube que Regina um dia iria reencontrar seu caminho de volta ao amor." Ele me disse aquele dia e não há um dia sequer que eu não me lembre dessa frase.

"Sabe o que eu acho que a gente deveria fazer pra passar o tempo?" a voz do meu pai me traz novamente a realidade e a memoria daquele dia vai indo embora aos poucos.

"O que?" eu pergunto e então ele se levanta e caminha em direção a um pequeno armário, onde eu guardo varias coisas pessoais e volta de lá com duas pequenas espadas de madeira que um dia pertenceram a Henry. Eu dou risada com a cena, mas ele tem esse semblante serio e convicto e então joga uma das espadas em minha direção e eu a pego antes de cair na mesa. "Tá brincando, não é?" Eu continuo e ele balança a cabeça em negativa enquanto faz uma pose com a espada em suas mãos, me chamando pra um duelo.

"Não brinco com brigas de espadas." Ele responde, tentando se manter serio. Então eu me levanto.

"Bem, nem eu." Eu respondo e então caminho em direção a um dos grandes arquivos que tem na delegacia e tiro de trás dele uma grande espada. Uma de verdade. Eu olhei para o homem, ali parado, com a sua espada de madeira em mãos. Ele riu, enquanto eu girava a espada com apenas uma mão e caminhava em sua direção.

"Ah, qual é, Emma... Isso não é justo." Ele responde, enquanto eu toco em seu queixo com a ponta da espada, ele solta a pequena espada de madeira no chão, enquanto eu tento segurar meu riso.

"Eu tenho outra atrás daquele segundo arquivo... Te dou cinco segundos pra pega-la ou você será obrigado a se render." Eu respondo e no mesmo instante ele corre em direção ao arquivo, sendo seguido por mim.

Travamos então uma luta de espadas, eu tenho que dizer que eu sou muito melhor do que ele nisso. Apesar de que ele é um oponente a altura. Vou sentir falta de alguns objetos da delegacia... Mas valeu a pena cada segundo.

Só paramos com a nossa "brincadeira" quando minha mãe apareceu minutos depois, fazendo a gente parar... Nessa altura já havíamos deixado muitas coisas destruídas pelo caminho. Nós olhamos então para ela, ali parada no batente da porta. Suas mãos na cintura e seu olhar sério.

"Vocês têm quantos anos? Cinco?" ela perguntou, tentando parecer o mais seria possível. Enquanto eu apontava para meu pai e simplesmente respondia: _Foi ele quem começou! _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu perdi as contas de quantas ligações eu já fiz pra Regina, todas elas caíram na caixa postal e a cada segundo que se passa; eu sinto como se eu fosse abrir um buraco no chão de tanto que eu rodo em círculos.

Custava ela me atender? Deixar um recado? Pombo correio? Qualquer merda, qualquer sinal de vida. Eu juro por Deus, que quando eu chegar em casa, ela vai ouvir tudo e mais um pouco...

Meu celular então toca e eu olho para o nome dela no visor, atendo logo e nem seguro minhas palavras, vou logo despejando todo o nervosismo que eu carrego em mim.

"Você quer me matar do coração ou que?" Eu começo a dizer, sentindo a raiva de ter sido ignorada me consumindo por completo. "Quando sua esposa te liga, você larga tudo o que está fazendo e simplesmente atende o celular!" eu continuo, sentindo que iria explodir a qualquer momento se não recebesse uma explicação pelo sumiço dela. "Por que deus, Regina, onde você estava?!"

"_Eu amo você, Emma." _Ela me responde do outro lado, me fazendo revirar os olhos em resposta, mas ouvir a voz dela me acalma e eu sinto então toda a raiva indo embora.

"Eu também te amo, Regina." Eu digo em um tom de voz mais calmo agora. "O que você fez?" Eu continuo.

"_Eu não fiz nada."_ Ela responde em uma risada, mas por algum motivo eu sinto como se tivesse alguma coisa por trás. _"Eu só liguei pra te dizer isso e pra dizer que vai ficar tudo bem."_ Ela conclui.

"Eu sei que vai." Eu respondo pra ela, sei do que ela está falando, quer dizer, eu acho que eu sei do que ela está falando... "Te vejo mais tarde?" Eu insisto

"_Eu te vejo mais tarde." _Ela me responde e eu sorrio com a sua resposta, ela então desliga o celular e eu fico alguns segundos encarando a tela do mesmo...

Havia algo na voz dela, não sei explicar bem o que era, mas algo incomodava dentro de mim e tudo o que conseguia pensar era nela. Eu estava sozinha agora na delegacia e o silencio permitia que meus pensamentos me levassem até ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando meus pensamentos não estão em minha filha, eles estão em Regina e agora eles estão totalmente nela... Não faz nem meia hora que eu ouvi a sua voz pelo telefone, mas algo dentro de mim clama por ela.

Não sei explicar o que sinto, na verdade o que_ não_ sinto... É como se existisse esse vazio dentro do meu peito. É como se meu coração se apertasse dentro de mim e meu corpo reagisse a essa dor me obrigando a levantar.

Eu preciso _dela_, eu preciso de Regina. Eu preciso ouvir sua voz, eu preciso sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, eu preciso abraça-la... E eu nunca senti essa urgência, eu nunca senti essa necessidade tão grande e tão exagerada...

Então eu vou até meu carro e não penso duas vezes antes de liga-lo e dirigir em direção a ela. Em direção a _nossa _casa. Não demoro a chegar, assim como não demoro a entrar e chamar pelo seu nome.

"Regina?!" Eu começo a chama-la, enquanto caminho para a cozinha. É como se meu corpo estivesse em piloto automático e soubesse exatamente onde encontra-la.

Então eu a vejo, ali parada, seus olhos castanhos encaram os meus. Eu sinto tanta dor neles e sinto também tanta saudade, como se ela não me visse há dias.

Ela caminha em minha direção e sem dizer nada apenas me puxa para seus lábios. É logico que eu não tenho do que reclamar. Mas não posso deixar de notar a urgência que ela me beija e a vontade que ela deixa explicito cada vez que nossas línguas se cruzam.

Então eu entendo o porquê meu corpo gritava por ela e atendo então seus desejos, ela corre suas mãos pelos meus cabelos e quando seus dedos tocam minha nuca, eu sinto então aquele arrepio correndo pela minha espinha. Ela quebra então o beijo e eu olho bem em seus olhos e sinto um sorriso surgindo em meus lábios.

"O que foi isso?" Eu pergunto, sentindo minha respiração cansada. Ela sorri a me ver assim e seu sorriso me desmonta e ao mesmo tempo coloca inúmeras perguntas em minha mente.

"Isso foi porque eu te amo." Ela responde se aproximando novamente de mim e me beijando novamente. "E também porque eu estava com saudades." Ela continua e dessa vez eu não espero que ela venha em minha direção e a puxo para mim, beijando-a novamente e a levando gentilmente em direção ao balcão da cozinha, enquanto minhas mãos vão deslizando pelo seu corpo.

Mas antes que eu a coloque sobre o balcão, ela me para, me frustrando no processo. Geralmente sou eu quem a provoco, de modo que é bem chato me ver do outro lado do jogo.

"Eu pensei que estava com saudades." Eu digo a ela, completamente frustrada por ter sido cortada.

"Estou, mas tem algo que eu tenho que te mostrar antes." Ela me responde e sua mão se encontra com a minha e eu me vejo então a seguindo em direção as escadas, até o quarto de Amy. Eu vejo então minha pequena e Henry deitados na cama apertada de Amy

"O que Henry está fazendo em casa?" Eu pergunto e olho para Regina ali parada ao meu lado.

"Emma, tem muitas coisas que eu preciso te contar, mas no momento nenhuma delas importam." Ela responde, me deixando completamente confusa e então ela caminha até a cama de Amy.

Ela toca nos cabelos de Henry que se mexe um pouco e então desperta e olha para ela. Percebo que ele está bem confuso, pois ele olha ao redor e então se senta na cama, tomando todo o cuidado que pode para não acordar sua irmã. Ele olha para a Regina e então para mim.

"Eu vim pra casa porque você me ligou, mas eu não lembro sobre o que era a ligação." Henry se explica.

"Eu só queria que você viesse pra casa." Regina responde, eu tento entender o que está acontecendo e tento entender o que eu estou fazendo aqui no quarto de Amy. Henry se encosta contra a parede e eu posso ver Regina pegando Amy em seus braços. A pequena boceja e esfrega os olhinhos com as mãos, ela parece bem sonolenta, mas assim que vê a mãe ela então sorri. Fazendo-me sorrir também.

"Oi, mamãe." Amy diz, olhando para Regina e por algum motivo eu vejo que Regina chora, não entendo o porquê, mas não digo nada, apenas observo a cena. Embora isso por algum motivo me quebra, eu queria poder estar ali entre as duas, eu queria poder secar as lagrimas dela com meus dedos... Mas eu não posso me aproximar... "Por que você tá chorando, mamãe?" Amy pergunta e então sua mãozinha vai em direção aos olhos de sua mãe e ela seca delicadamente cada lagrima de seu rosto.

"Estou chorando porque ver você me emociona." Regina responde e Amy dá uma risada com o que ouve e se joga nos braços de Regina, abraçando-a logo em seguida. Eu posso sentir daqui esse abraço e de algum modo, isso me conforta e me alegra.

"Eu tive um sonho muito bonito, mamãe!" Amy começa a falar, enquanto quebra o abraço. "Você estava lá, Henry estava lá..." Ela então olha em minha direção e nossos olhares se cruzam. "Você também estava lá mãezinha!" ela continua.

"Aposto que foi um sonho muito lindo, meu anjo." Eu digo a ela e a pequena concorda com a cabeça.

"Eu também tive um sonho enquanto você estava tendo um sonho." Regina diz e Amy ri da sua frase e se vira para ela. "Posso contar o meu primeiro?"

"Pode sim." Amy responde e então Regina se levanta com a menina ainda em seus braços. Ela olha para mim e depois para Henry, que ainda está encostado contra a parede parecendo bem confuso sobre alguma coisa. Amy coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Regina e olha para ela.

"Eu sonhei com uma manhã muito bonita, igual a essa." Regina diz. "Estávamos todos no seu quarto e eu estava com você nos braços, contando sobre um sonho que eu tive."

"Mamãe!" Amy a interrompe. "Não seja boba, você não está contando um sonho, você está contando o _agora_." Ela conclui e eu sinto um sorriso surgir no meu rosto com a observação da menina.

"Ah, é?" Regina pergunta, olhando para a menina em seus braços e Amy assente. "Bem, deixa eu continuar, então... No meu sonho, eu estava com você nos meus braços, como eu disse antes. Mas na medida em que eu contava sobre meu sonho, eu me aproximava da sua mamãe." Ela continua e então dá um passo a frente, em minha direção...

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Não sei o que Regina está fazendo, mas eu vejo o rosto de Amy tomado de preocupação e eu sinto meu coração se apertar, mas não é porque Amy está cada vez mais perto de mim e sim por outro motivo.

"Você ficou bem preocupada no sonho, mas você confiou em mim." Regina continua a falar e Amy se vira, olhando em minha direção, posso ver seu rostinho tomado de medo. Mas eu não sinto o mesmo, eu não sinto esse medo, eu sinto sim meu coração apertando em meu peito, eu sinto sim o ar sendo tomado de mim. Assim como eu sinto que tudo isso está acontecendo não por causa dela... "Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Confia na mamãe." Regina conclui.

"Eu não quero machucar ela." A vozinha de Amy diz em um sussurro e o seu tom de voz é tão carregado de medo, que me faz perceber então que o que eu sinto mim é toda a ansiedade e o medo que Amy tem dentro de si.

"Você não vai machucá-la." Regina responde e em resposta Amy a abraça mais forte.

"Regina, o que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto, sentindo minha voz soar quase tremula. Acho que eu nunca me senti tão nervosa antes. Eu olho então para Amy, nos braços de sua mãe e eu a vejo se aproximar em minha direção.

Eu sinto como se todo o cenário a minha volta fosse se tornando essa tela em branco a cada passo que Regina dá em minha direção. De modo que apenas elas duas fazem sentindo no momento...

Eu levo minhas mãos à boca e sinto minhas lagrimas tomarem meu campo de visão, elas estão aqui, bem a minha frente e eu não sinto nada... Nenhuma dor. Apesar de que meu coração se encontra completamente dolorido, pois acho que ele já não se aguenta mais dentro do meu próprio peito.

Olho então para a Regina, para o sorriso que ela tem em seus lábios e para seus olhos castanhos tão cheios de mistério. Nem tento conter minhas lagrimas, nem tento conter meus movimentos. Eu estico meu braço e a distância entre nós duas é tão curta que eu não preciso de muito para tocar então em Amy.

Eu a toco em suas costas e eu posso então senti-la... Pela primeira vez, depois de anos, eu posso senti-la... E ela é real e ela está bem aqui diante de mim. Eu olho então para Regina, meus olhos se encontram coberto de lagrimas. Assim que Amy sente meu toque, ela então quebra o abraço de Regina e se vira para mim.

Ela olha bem para mim, com seus olhinhos azuis cheios de vida e sem pensar muito, ela então se joga em meus braços e agora o cenário já não é mais essa tela branca... É toda essa paisagem coberta de vida, é todo esse amor que eu sinto ao senti-la em meus braços.

Eu a aperto o mais forte que posso, apertando gentilmente seus bracinhos a fim de sentir o quanto ela é real. Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas, de modo que então me vejo indo em direção ao chão, com minha menininha em meus braços.

Eu a beijo então por todo o seu rosto e escuto de perto sua risada e vejo então seu sorriso. Posso sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e sentir suas mãozinhas tocando em meu rosto. Ela é perfeita. Ela é essa menininha mais perfeita que eu já tive a chance de conhecer.

E agora ela é toda minha.

Ela se senta em meu colo, de frente para mim e suas mãozinhas tocam todo o contorno do meu rosto. Cada toque que ela me dá me faz sorri e chorar cada vez mais. Ela não chora, porém, ela apenas sorri e toca com seus dedos em minhas sobrancelhas e então em meus olhos, me fazendo fecha-los por alguns segundos.

Suas mãozinhas vão descendo pela minha bochecha e então até meus lábios, onde ela contorna-os com um de seus dedos. Ela sorri quando então termina meu rosto e suas mãos seguem ate meus cabelos. Em cada um de seus dedinhos, ela vai então enrolando uma mecha de meu cabelo e quando enfim ela termina, ela dá uma risada e liberta meus fios de seus dedinhos.

Ela olha então para mim e seu sorriso é a coisa mais preciosa e perfeita que eu já vi nessa vida. Ela me lembra de Regina em cada detalhe e antes eu já sabia disso, agora eu tenho apenas a certeza desse fato. É então a minha vez de decorar cada linha do seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos.

A cada vez que meus dedos tocam em seu pequeno rostinho, um sorriso surge em seus lábios e em mim algo se renova... Algo se completa. Não me lembro da ultima vez que eu me senti mais feliz, acho que foi quando ela nasceu, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez...

Tem coisas nesse dia que eu lembro vagamente, mas jamais poderia esquecer quando meu olhar se cruzou com o dela. Jamais poderia esquecer o quanto eu estava assustada e de como meu medo simplesmente sumiu, quando eu senti Regina ali do meu lado e quando então eu ouvi o choro da minha menina.

Eu faria de novo, faria tudo de novo, mesmo sabendo o quanto eu iria sofrer. Olhando para ela agora, para seu sorriso cheio de luz e seu olhar cheio de amor, eu percebo então o quanto tudo na vida é passageiro e o quanto as pequenas coisas da vida são na verdade gigantescas.

Ela é tão pequena e ainda cabe em meus braços, ainda cabe em meu colo, ainda cabe em um abraço apertado... Mas mesmo que ela fosse grande, eu ainda daria um jeito de encaixa-la perfeitamente em meus braços.

"Mamãe." Ela diz, olhando bem para mim e ela nunca tinha me chamado dessa forma, acho que ela nunca precisou. Eu sorrio para ela e novamente suas mãos vêm em direção aos meus lábios, ela sorri assim que termina de concluir as linhas do meu sorriso e então continua. "Você é mil trilhões de vezes mais perfeita de pertinho." Ela continua enquanto seca uma lagrima que desce pelo meu rosto.

"E você é muito mais que mil trilhões de vezes mais perfeita de pertinho." Eu respondo e ela então se aproxima do meu corpo e eu a envolvo em meus braços. Eu a beijo em seus cabelos, enquanto fecho meus olhos e permito que seu perfume me envolva.

Não sei se essa medida de _mil trilhões_ existe, mas talvez exista no mundo dela e isso é o bastante para mim. Só sei que ela tem razão, só sei que de fato ela é muito mais perfeita de perto, bem perto de mim. Eu abro então meus olhos e levo meu olhar pra Regina, que está há alguns metros de mim. Ela tem esse sorriso perfeitamente bobo em seu rosto e Henry está bem ali ao seu lado.

Eu não preciso dizer nenhuma palavra, eles simplesmente se aproximam de mim. Regina me envolve em seus braços e me dá um beijo demorado e eu posso sentir o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas em meus lábios. Ela apoia então seu rosto em meu ombro e eu lhe dou um beijo em sua testa.

Ter toda minha família aqui comigo agora faz com que todas as dores do passado sumam, deixando apenas esse _amor _e essa _esperança_ de tempos melhores. Não sei o que será do nosso _amanha_, eu só sei que o _agora_ está sendo mil trilhões de vezes mais perfeito que o _ontem_.

* * *

**N.A.: **_Com essa capitulo nós ficamos então "em dia" com os mesmos acontecimento do capitulo final de "Amy", teremos surpresas no próximo! _


	3. Something Blue

**N.A.:** Obrigada pelos comentários, beijão e boa leitura

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Something Blue**

Eu amarrei seus cabelos com uma fita azul e observei as pontas da fita caírem pelos cabelos da minha menina. Meus dedos desceram pelo seu pequeno rostinho e quando eu toquei em meu seu nariz, Amy então sorriu e se aninhou mais ao meu corpo. Eu lhe beijei o rosto e a ajeitei em meu colo, enquanto a minha pequena assistia ao seu filme favorito, que por algum motivo ainda era _"Matilda"._

Henry e Regina estavam na cozinha preparando um lanche para nós e eu simplesmente não conseguia – e não queria – largar a minha princesa. Ela falava sobre o filme o tempo todo, mas eu não conseguia olhar para a tela da TV, só o seu rostinho e seu sorriso me interessavam.

Teve um momento que ela também perdeu o interesse pelo filme e se deitou em meu colo, encostando-se a meu peito, enquanto me encara com seus pequenos olhos azuis.

É engraçado que eu sempre pensei que teria tanto o que dizer a ela quando eu a tivesse em meus braços, mas agora que eu a tenho nenhuma frase importa. Ela diz tanto com seu olhar ou com os seus carinhos. Ela é perfeita, em cada detalhe, em cada sorriso e em cada risada.

Enquanto eu penso nisso, Regina então aparece e se senta próxima a nós duas. Ela está tão diferente hoje, não sei o que é... Mas quando eu a olho, eu sinto certa distancia, seus olhos sempre buscam os meus com certo desespero, com certa urgência e eu não sei bem o motivo.

"Preparamos um lanche delicioso." Ela diz, com seu olhar voltado a Amy, enquanto seus dedos percorrem meus cabelos. "Talvez isso compense a falta de almoço." Ela conclui e se aproxima de Amy, dando um beijo na menina e depois em mim. "Está com fome?" ela me pergunta, me fazendo perceber que eu estou faminta.

"Eu estou moreeeeeeeeeeeeeendo de fome!" Amy responde por nós duas, roubando uma risada minha e de Regina.

"Então vamos correndo pra cozinha?" Eu pergunto, pegando a no colo, na tentativa de coloca-la no chão. Mas a menina me impede e se agarra em mim, com suas mãozinhas cravadas em meus ombros enquanto ela se deita em meu peito.

"O que foi, Amy?" Regina pergunta, em um tom preocupado, enquanto acaricia os cabelos da pequena.

"Eu não quero ir andando." Ela responde em um tom manhoso, fazendo Regina sorrir.

"Tudo bem, meu amor... Mamãe pode te levar nos braços." Regina responde por mim. "Não é mesmo?" ela continua, olhando para mim agora. Eu então pego as mãozinhas de Amy e a faço quebrar o abraço, olho então para ela e percebo em seu olhar o motivo pelo qual ela não quer largar de mim.

Ela tem medo...

E enquanto eu olho em seus olhos, eu percebo que eu também tenho esse medo. Tenho medo de que tudo volta a ser como era horas atrás se eu simplesmente a soltar. Então eu me viro para Regina e trago Amy para junto de mim novamente. Eu tento procurar em Regina todas as respostas que ela ainda tem a me dar, mas algo me diz para lhe dar um tempo, então eu seguro todos os questionamentos que eu tenho dentro de mim.

E é como se Regina pudesse ler em meu olhar todas as perguntas que eu não quero fazer, ela então se arrasta no sofá até ficar bem próxima a mim, suas mãos procuram pela minha e ela a aperta gentilmente. Então ela sorri e eu sorrio de volta, ela faz com Amy se vire de modo a ficar de frente a ela e se inclina para nossa pequena.

"Meu amor, eu sei que você está com medo de ficar um minuto sequer longe da sua mãezinha. Eu sei bem o motivo do seu medo e uma parte de mim também tem." Regina começa a dizer e corre seus dedos pelos cabelos da nossa menina, descendo pela fita azul que ainda está amarrada em seus cabelos. "Mas a mamãe viajou tão longe e desistiu e tantas coisas para que vocês duas pudessem ficar juntas..." Ela continua, me deixando confusa. "E acredite, meu amor, todo o sacrifício que eu fiz hoje não foi em vão... Vocês jamais ficarão longe uma da outra." Ela conclui e então seu olhar cruza com o meu, enquanto eu tento entender tudo o que ela quis dizer com sacrifício.

"Promete?" Amy pergunta e Regina se aproxima de seu rosto e lhe da um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

"Prometo, meu amor." Ela responde e então Amy se levanta do meu colo e vai em direção aos braços dela. Regina a abraça o mais forte que pode e eu sorrio com essa cena. "Prometo também jamais me afastar de você de novo, Emma." Ela diz pra mim, com Amy ainda em seus braços.

"Eu jamais deixaria você ir pra qualquer outro lugar, Regina." Eu digo a ela e recebo um sorriso em resposta e me aproximo delas duas, tomando as duas em um abraço. "Eu amo vocês." Eu continuo, dando um beijo em Regina e sentindo o corpinho de Amy entre nós duas.

Eu então fecho os olhos e me pego voltando em minhas memorias, para o tempo em que eu ainda carregava Amy em mim. Eu sempre abraçava Regina dessa mesma forma, como se fosse nosso ultimo abraço. Eu adorava fazer com que ela sentisse minha barriga enorme contra a dela e adorava ver o sorriso bobo em seus lábios quando Amy então a chutava. Era lindo, tudo naquela época era lindo e Regina tornava tudo mais lindo ainda...

Regina sempre foi a mulher da minha vida e eu pensei que jamais poderia me apaixonar loucamente por outra pessoa nessa vida e então veio Amy, me fazendo perceber o quanto eu estava errada. Amy representa todo esse amor que eu sinto por essa mulher e cada vez que eu olho para o seu pequeno rostinho e cada vez que eu a beijo ou sinto seu abraço, eu tenho mais certeza do quanto meu amor por Regina é forte.

Eu quero essa mulher pra sempre, eu a quero para toda a minha vida e para todas as minhas vidas além dessa. Eu não poderia ama-la mais, na verdade talvez eu possa e eu quero...

Eu quero ama-la todos os dias e quero ama-la para todo o sempre.

"Casa comigo, Regina." Eu digo, quebrando o abraço e olhando para seus olhos castanhos, que para mim sempre foram peças de um grande quebra cabeça. Ela ri e Amy se vira em seu colo e olha para nós duas, com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto e olhinhos cobertos de curiosidade.

"Nós já somos casadas, Emma." Ela me responde e eu olho para Amy e pego em sua mãozinha e em seguida pego na mão de Regina.

"Bem, talvez na prática nós sejamos..." Eu começo a dizer. "Mas eu quero o casamento, nós imaginamos tanto esse dia, você lembra?" Eu continuo a dizer e lembro que adiamos esse sonho por conta da minha gravidez e então... "Eu quero te ver toda de branco." Eu concluo e vejo um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

"Eu também quero te ver toda de branco." Ela responde em um sussurro e seus olhos são tomados por um brilho, me fazendo derreter com a imagem perfeita dela a minha frente.

"Então diz _'SIM'_, mamãe!" Amy responde, fazendo Regina rir e abaixar o olhar por alguns instantes.

"Ela não precisa do meu _'sim'_, Amy." Regina responde, pegando a outra mão livre de Amy. "Sua mãe já tem mais do que meu _'sim'."_ Ela continua e se inclina pra Amy lhe dando um beijo em seu nariz e em seguida olha pra mim. "Mas _sim_, Emma... Eu caso sim com você." Ela responde e me rouba um beijo, coberto de paixão e desejo e por alguns segundos nós nos esquecemos de Amy. Quando ela quebra o beijo, nós olhamos então para a nossa menina que agora está sentada no sofá entre nós duas, ela sorri e então tira a fita azul que amarrava em seus cabelos.

"Vocês precisam ter um daqueles anéis de casados!" Ela responde e então pega a mão de Regina e segura o dedo que ela carrega ainda carrega nosso antigo anel de noivado. Com uma das pontas da fita ela amarra o dedo de Regina por cima do anel e com a outra ponta ela faz o mesmo com o meu dedo. "Agora vocês estão ligadas pra sempre!" Ela completa, em um tom de voz coberto de excitação, enquanto bate palmas e sorri.

Eu olho para Regina, para o seu sorriso sempre perfeito e lhe dou um selinho, enquanto olho para nossas mãos agora ligadas por essa fita azul.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meus pais apareceram para o jantar e eu acho que eu nunca os vi tão emocionados quanto hoje. Meu pai simplesmente não conseguia largar Amy e eu e nós brincamos de todas as brincadeiras que Amy pode imaginar.

Eu descobri então o quanto ela é enérgica de modo que é bem difícil acompanhar o ritmo da pequena. Minha mãe e Regina apenas nos observaram e Totó foi o único que se juntou a nós, embora até ele tenha se cansado e desistido da brincadeira em certo momento.

Quando a noite chegou e meus pais foram embora, nós voltamos então para a sala de estar, porque Amy queria muito terminar de ver o filme. Na verdade eu sei que ela estava só fazendo isso pra prolongar a noite, embora hoje o dia fosse exclusivamente dela, de modo que tudo o que ela pedisse ou quisesse ela receberia.

Regina a chamou na cozinha, enquanto eu preparava o DVD e minutos depois a menina voltou correndo, com um pequeno prato em suas mãos e sua boca completamente suja de chocolate. Eu olhei para a pequena que se jogou no sofá com seu pratinho nas mãos e depois para Regina que entrava na sala com um grande balde de pipoca.

Sentei ao lado de Amy, deixando a pequena entre eu e a mãe dela e olhei para o seu pequeno pratinho que continha alguns bolinhos de chocolate. Havia uma frase escrita em cada um deles e eu tive que me aproximar para ler melhor.

"Coma-me?" eu perguntei curiosa, lendo o que estava escrito nos bolinhos e olhando para Regina que me passou o balde de pipoca. "Onde vocês arranjaram isso? No País das Maravilhas?" eu continuo e Amy solta uma risada divertida, enquanto eu apertava o _'play'_.

"Talvez!" A menina responde me fazendo olhar para Regina.

"Você vai me explicar tudo o que aconteceu com você hoje, não vai?" Eu pergunto e a morena apenas se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo demorado.

"Eu explicarei tudo na hora certa... Agora eu só quero curtir vocês duas, pode ser?" ela continua, me fazendo relaxar por algum momento, enquanto olho para Amy que devora o segundo bolinho.

Henry não estava conosco, porque agora aparentemente ele achou outra garota pra fazer companhia a ele. Confesso que uma parte de mim morre de ciúmes de saber disso e a outra parte está muito emocionada em saber que ele achou alguém.

Amy não prestou muito atenção no filme, ela só queria conversar e narrava todas as cenas. De modo que antes da metade do filme, ela já estava no meu colo, com sua boca toda suja de chocolate, enquanto falava para mim o que queria ser quando crescer.

Regina desligou a TV e tudo o que nós ouvíamos eram os planos da nossa pequena princesa. Ela falava rápido, enquanto gesticulava com suas pequenas mãozinhas e dizia todas as coisas que ela queria ser.

Na mente dela, ela poderia ser tudo o que quisesse e tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Acho que de fato ela pode ser sim, ela pode ser o que quiser e tenho certeza que Regina e eu faremos com que isso seja possível.

"Eu queria ser aquelas pessoas que vão até a Lua e trazem coisas e também queria ser uma daquelas pessoas que constroem aviões grandões e até carros!" Ela diz, enquanto boceja, denunciando que estava como sono.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Regina pergunta, fazendo a menina confirmar com a cabeça. "E o que você traria da Lua?" ela continua.

"Uma pedrinha pra você colocar no anel de casamento da mamãe, é claro!" Ela responde, me fazendo sorrir com a sua imaginação.

"Seria um presente incrível, meu amor." Eu digo a ela.

"Será que eu encontraria o Pequeno Príncipe lá em cima?" Ela pergunta pensativa, perguntando mais para si mesma do que para nós e faz uma pequena pausa para refletir a respeito.

"Talvez." Eu respondo e ela me olha em silencio.

"Eu queria ser todas essas coisas..." ela responde agora em um tom frustrado e então dá de ombros. "Mamãe!" ela continua, animada, como se tivesse tido uma ideia incrível. "Sabe o que eu posso ser?!"

"O que?" Regina pergunta, em um tom tão animado quanto o dela.

"Eu podia trabalhar nos filmes! Ser uma atriz! Porque quando você é atriz, você é um monte de coisas!" ela responde e Regina ri da observação da menina, que abre a boca em outro bocejo.

"É uma ideia incrível, sabia?" Regina responde. "Mas agora eu acho que você devia ser você mesma, tomar um banho e correr pra cama, o que acha disso?" Ela continua e Amy não parece muito empolgada com a ideia, mas concorda com ela.

"Vai me ajudar no banho, né mãezinha?" Ela pergunta e eu a respondo com um beijo em seu rosto, enquanto a pego em meus braços e me levanto com ela em direção ao banheiro.

Olho antes para Regina, que ainda está sentada no sofá e me olha com um sorriso em seu rosto. Eu então a imagino em seu vestido de noiva, completamente de branco, com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto e com a mesma perfeição de sempre.

Às vezes eu me pego tentando achar um defeito nela, mas é impossível, ela tem suas falhas, mas todas delas são do passado. Todas suas falhas são antes de nós duas existirmos, antes de Amy existir...

Amy talvez tenha renovado tudo o que nós um dia fomos, talvez ela tenha apagado todos os nossos erros, todas as nossas falhas e todas as nossas cicatrizes. Talvez ela tenha nos curado bem mais fundo do que nós duas possamos imaginar.

Aproximo-me então de Regina e lhe beijo novamente, ela sorri e fica me observando partir com nossa pequena _"faixa azul"_ em meus braços.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela parecia estar com sono, mas assim que entrou na banheira e molhou seu rosto e seus cabelos, a menina então simplesmente despertou. Ela parecia mais elétrica do que minutos atrás e brincava pela banheira, me molhando a cada vez que dava um pequeno mergulho na agua.

"Mamãe?" ela me chama, acho adorável a forma que ela me chama de mamãe e me derreto por dentro e por fora ao ouvir o som de sua voz.

"O que foi, meu amor?" eu pergunto, enquanto a ajudo a passar o shampoo em seus cabelos que estavam completamente suados.

"O que você faria se eu acordasse pequenininha?" ela pergunta, massageando os cabelos, eu ri da sua pergunta e então perguntei a ela o porquê disso. "Curiosidade." ela responde dando de ombros.

"Bem... Não sei o que eu faria, eu acho." Eu respondi, enquanto me aproximava dela e pegava o pequeno chuveirinho para tirar o shampoo de seus cabelos. "Mas não se preocupe com isso, amanha de manha, você ainda será do mesmo tamanho." Eu continuo, enquanto lavo seus cabelos, ela está com os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás, para que o shampoo não caia em seus olhos.

"Mas e se?" ela continua, quando eu tiro por completo o shampoo de seus cabelos e agora coloco o condicionador. "E se eu acordar pequenininha?" Ela insiste.

"Por que está preocupada com isso, meu amor? Você não vai encolher, não se preocupe." Eu respondo e ela bufa em frustração, enquanto eu passo o condicionador em seus cabelos. "Você queria voltar a ser pequena?" eu pergunto, olhando para ela, que dá de ombros e pega sozinha o chuveirinho e lava os próprios cabelos.

"Queria sim." Ela responde e eu a olho com curiosidade, enquanto a vejo terminar de lavar os próprios cabelos e agora passar o sabonete em seu corpo.

"Por quê?" eu continuo e ela lava o próprio corpo e depois o rosto e então se levanta, me fazendo pegar sua toalha e entregar a ela. Acho muito fofo a forma que ela é toda independe, mas ainda assim tem seus momentos de total dependência. Eu a tiro da banheira e a vejo se secar.

"Porque então você teria a chance de me ver pequenininha." Ela responde, se enrolando completamente na toalha, eu então me ajoelho diante dela, vejo seu rostinho completamente molhado e a desenrolo um pouco da toalha, enquanto seco seu rosto.

"Eu iria adorar te ver e te ter pequenininha em meus braços." eu respondo e ela sorri.

"Então o que você faria?" ela pergunta novamente.

"Eu não sei... Acho que eu te daria um beijo bem grandão no seu rostinho pequenininho!" eu digo e ela solta uma risada, então eu a pego em meus braços e a levo para o seu quarto.

Ela mesma procura seus pijamas e sozinha coloca sua roupa, assim que ela se arruma, ela pede ajuda pra colocar a toalha em seus cabelos. E agora ela anda pelo seu quarto, completamente vestida de rosa, com uma toalha enrolada em sua cabeça.

Ela está linda e eu me derreto com a forma fofa que ela anda pelo quarto e pega suas bonecas espalhadas pelo chão e as coloca em um canto do quarto, dando antes um beijo no rosto de cada uma delas.

"Mamãe?" ela me chama, me fazendo caminhar até ela e me ajoelhar ao seu lado. "Eu posso dormir com vocês duas hoje? Só hoje, eu prometo..." ela diz, colocando suas duas mãozinhas em forma de uma prece e fazendo um olhar pidão.

"Claro que pode... Vamos pra cama, então?" Eu respondo e ela se joga em meus braços, antes de ir para o meu quarto ela pede para que eu pegue um de seus livros.

Coloca-a em minha cama e assim que entro no quarto posso ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, denunciando que Regina estava no banho. A menina se arrasta para o meio da cama e abre o livro.

"Eu já volto, Amy." Eu digo e a menina tira os olhos do livro e me olha.

"Tá certo, mamãe." Ela responde, enquanto boceja e agora se deita e levanta o livro diante do seu rosto.

Eu a deixo sozinha e sigo em direção ao banheiro, onde eu entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Regina está dentro do _box_, a agua quente do chuveiro deixou o vidro completamente embaçado, caminho então em direção a pia e me encosto nela e fico a observar a minha morena.

Regina se vira para mim e meus olhos percorrem pelo seu corpo nu, posso ver a agua escorrendo por toda a extensão de seu corpo e meu corpo em resposta a essa visão se contorce lentamente. Eu tento controlar minha excitação, mas é bem difícil.

"Sei que você quer voltar para lá." Regina diz, enquanto passa suas mãos pelo corpo e eu abaixo o olhar por alguns instantes, tentando me controlar. "Então nem vou te convidar para se juntar a mim." ela continua e então eu caminho em direção ao vidro do _box_ e a olho mais de perto. Ela também me encara e seu olhar também caminha pelo meu corpo.

"Você sabe que eu não preciso de um convite." Eu digo.

"E então? Vai ficar só olhando?" Ela continua e eu olho para o seu corpo novamente, agora completamente ensaboado... Meu corpo todo exige pelo dela e eu sei que não vou conseguir me controlar por muito tempo. Tudo nela é perfeito e tudo nela me deixa louca, mas o que mais me deixa louca de fato... É deixa-la mais louca ainda.

"Acho que sim..." eu respondo. "Eu estou gostando da vista." Eu continuo e ela ri, posso sentir daqui a frustração dela e saber disso me excita cada vez mais. "Me deixa olhar mais um pouquinho." Eu concluo e então ela tenta abrir a porta do box, mas eu uso minha magia para impedi-la. Ela me olha confusa, como se esperasse uma explicação, mas a explicação não vem.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela pergunta, mas ao invés de respondê-la eu novamente uso minha magia e a faço sentir meus dedos percorrem o seu corpo. Ela fecha os olhos, quando sente meu toque e eu a vejo soltar um suspiro baixo. "Emma..." ela diz baixinho e percorro agora suas costas em direção a sua nuca.

Ela gira o pescoço em resposta, seus olhos ainda estão fechados e então eu sigo descendo pelo seu pescoço em direção aos seus seios. Agora não mais escuto seus suspiros e sim breves gemidos que se intensificam na medida em que eu percorro toda a extensão do bico de seus seios, que se encontram completamente enrijecidos.

Ela lá está completamente em minhas mãos agora e eu me controlo para não abrir a porta do box e simplesmente a possuir ali mesmo. Ela chama meu nome e pede para que eu pare, mas ao invés disso eu continuo a acariciar seus seios enquanto desço em direção a sua virilha. Ela tenta em vão se apoiar na parede, mas quando me sente em seu sexo, ela então desliza em direção ao chão.

Eu a vejo se contorcer e controlar seus gemidos que vão aumentando na medida em que o toque vai se tornando mais intenso. Ela morde o lábio, em uma tentativa frustrada de simplesmente não gritar e então se contorce, ali no chão. Eu a olho pelo vidro e não há nenhuma parte de meu corpo que não queira entrar ali e terminar o serviço.

A agua ainda molha completamente o seu corpo e ela se inclina para trás, suas mãos apoiadas em cada um dos lados do cubículo. Ela rebola como se tentasse controlar a forma que eu a toco e aos poucos eu percebo que de fato ela consegue.

Nós estamos conectadas e ela então abre os olhos e seu olhar se encontra com o meu e é como se ela exigisse que eu acabasse com a tortura e sem pensar duas vezes, eu então tiro minha roupa e abro a porta de vidro.

Ajoelho-me diante dela e a tomo em um beijo, sinto seus dedos se enroscando em meus fios de cabelos e em seguida deslizar pelo meu corpo. Agora a agua nos molha, mas ela não é capaz de apagar o fogo que há em nós duas. Apenas nossos lábios e nossos corpos colados um no outro são capazes de apagar esse fogo que só faz crescer a cada beijo, a cada mordida e a cada vez que meus lábios a chupam.

Ela tenta controlar seus gemidos, mas ela não consegue e então ela simplesmente desiste e grita pelo meu nome inúmeras vezes entre um gemido e outro enquanto seu corpo se contrai e eu sinto seu gosto em minha boca. Eu então olho para ela, nessa altura o chuveiro já havia sido desligado, mas ainda nós encontrávamos completamente molhadas de suor. Ela parece exausta, mas pelo sorriso em seu rosto, acredito que ela está bem satisfeita.

"Você é..." ela começa a dizer, mas então desiste e simplesmente me beija.

"Eu te amo." Eu digo em seu ouvido e ela nem precisa responder de volta. Eu a ajudo a se levantar e nós então tomamos um banho de verdade, que durou menos que o primeiro, mas foi tão bom quanto.

Quando saímos do banheiro, encontramos Amy completamente adormecida na cama, com o livro em seu rosto. Essa imagem nos fez sorrir e enquanto Regina caminhava em direção ao guarda roupa, pegando uma muda de roupa pra ela e outra pra mim, eu fui então até a nossa pequena. Peguei o livro de seu rosto e a cobri com o lençol.

"Sabe o que ela me perguntou?" Eu digo em um sussurro para não acordar a menina e olho para Regina que agora colocava seu _baby-doll_ preto. Nem preciso dizer o quanto ela ficou linda vestindo apenas esse pedaço de pano.

"O que?" ela me pergunta e agora seca seus cabelos com a toalha, se inclinando um pouco para frente e me permitindo ver seu decote.

"Ela me perguntou o que eu faria se ela acordasse pequenininha." Eu respondo, agora colocando meu pijama de flanela e não me sentindo nada sexy com ele... Mas acredito que Regina consegue ser sexy por nós duas, de modo que eu realmente não ligo para isso.

"E o que você faria?" ela perguntou em um tom divertido e coberto de certo mistério. Eu franzi o cenho em resposta e a olhei, procurando por uma explicação.

"Eu sinto como se você estivesse me escondendo alguma coisa." Eu respondo e agora ela tira o lençol da cama e se joga embaixo deles, me fazendo seguir o seu gesto. Eu olho para a nossa menina entre nós duas e me inclino para beijar o seu rostinho e então olho para Regina e para o seu sorriso e sorrio de volta.

"Eu tenho muita coisa pra te explicar, eu sei disso." Ela me responde. "Mas eu estou exausta... Completamente exausta!" ela continua, agora rindo enquanto se joga em seu travesseiro me fazendo rir, eu agora me inclino em sua direção e a beijo.

"Você está reclamando?" eu pergunto, em um tom de falsa irritação, ela ri e faz que não com a cabeça. "Ótimo..." eu respondo. "Porque você sabe que se eu sou boa em algo... esse algo é te deixar exausta!" eu continuo e agora me jogo em meu travesseiro.

Ela ri e concorda comigo e então sua mão procura pela minha e as duas se encontra no meio do caminho, junto ao corpinho de Amy que me separa dela.

"Eu não vejo a hora de finalmente me casar com você." Eu digo e ela sorri. "Vai ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida." Eu continuo e então me dou conta da quantidade de memorias boas que eu tenho em minha vida. De modo que eu não sei dizer qual foi o melhor dia da minha vida...

Não existe um _ranking_. Existem apenas dias bons e dias ruins e os dias bons se sobressaem. Hoje foi um desses dias bons, na verdade, hoje foi um dia perfeito. E eu não poderia ter pedido por melhor presente que esse. Eu finalmente estava em casa, eu finalmente estava com minha filha e minha família e tudo é exatamente como eu sonhei.

Tudo era até melhor, eu não mudaria nada.

"Boa noite, Regina." Eu digo, meus dedos se entrelaçam aos dela e nossas mãos ainda estão apoiadas sobre o corpinho de Amy.

"Boa noite." Ela responde e aos poucos eu a vejo fechando os olhos e olho então para Amy. Me vejo então comparando as duas e ao mesmo tempo tentando achar todas as semelhanças entre as duas garotas da minha vida.

Nem percebo quando a hora vai passando... Tudo o que eu consigo fazer é olhar para as duas e me pego me apaixonando e me _re-_apaixonando cada vez mais a cada minuto que passa. Aos poucos o sono vem chegando e eu me entrego a ele, embora eu tenha certeza de que eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida, apenas olhando para elas duas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um som me despertou pela manha e era um som tão incomum que eu pensei estar sonhando. Mas estava muito perto para ser um sonho, então eu abri meus olhos e passei a mão pelo meu rosto, tentando então acordar.

O som era um choro de bebê e estava muito perto, eu olhei para o lado e Amy e Regina não estavam mais na cama. Eu então me levantei e ainda podia ouvir o choro do bebê. Segui então esse som e me vi caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Amy, onde eu encontrei Regina, com um bebezinho em seus braços.

"Alguém deixou essa criança na nossa porta?" eu perguntei espantada e ela riu e se aproximou de mim, permitindo que eu pudesse ver melhor a criança. Ela era minúscula e ela estava enrolada em um lençol rosa, ela estava agitada e chorava, enquanto Regina tentava acalma-la.

"Como eu disse antes, eu preciso te explicar muitas coisas, Emma." Regina responde e eu olho para ela e em seguida para a criança em seus braços. E então eu percebo que eu conheço esse bebê e quando me dou conta de quem ela é, minha mão vai em direção a minha boca e sinto as palavras e as perguntas sendo roubadas de mim.

É Amy que Regina segura em seus braços. Amy pequeninha e completamente irritada. Regina sorri para mim e eu sinto meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, eu não a questiono, eu não quero saber de nada, eu só quero segurar meu anjinho em meus braços e enche-la de enormes beijos em seu rosto pequenininho.

Eu a sinto em meus braços e a levo em direção ao meu rosto. Posso sentir o seu perfume de bebê e até o seu choro é perfeito. Assim que ela sente meu corpo contra o dela, ela para de chorar e eu vejo seus pequenos olhos azuis se encontrarem com os meus.

Ela é coisinha mais minúscula e frágil que eu já segurei em meus braços e ainda assim eu a sinto como se ela fosse enorme, porque ela é de fato a expressão de todo o amor que Regina e eu sentimos uma pela outra. De modo que ela é gigantesca e à medida que eu a seguro, eu sinto como se ela mal coubesse em mim. Ontem eu me questionava o que podia ser maior que o amor e agora acredito que eu finalmente tenha encontrado a minha resposta...


End file.
